


Goodbye

by fyeahimking



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, Goodbye, Larkle - Freeform, Leaving, Sad, Short, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Topanga's where Riley and Maya are throwing an end of the year, kind of send-off party before everyone goes to college. Riley is mentioned but this is completely Lucas and Farkle alone (mainly Farkle). I've always had a love/hate relationship with the 'I love you but not in that way' concept and I wanted to try it out with these two.
> 
> Edit - 1/16/16 - I'm going to post an edited/rewritten version of this because - guess what - I don't like it all that much anymore and I feel like I can do better. I'll keep this up until then and possibly after.

“I love you, Lucas.” Farkle said, his mind somehow drowning out all of the sounds around them other than his own heartbeat. 

“I know.” Lucas said and the words managed to reach Farkle's ears. He couldn't figure out what exactly it was that Lucas knew but ideas continued flitting around Farkle's skull.

Farkle didn't respond, watching as Lucas' eyes trailed over his shoulder. Farkle didn't have to turn around and look to know that it was Riley that Lucas was watching, he just had that gleam in his eyes, the one that was always around as long as Riley was. That sparkle of true love both filled Farkle with hope and tore him to shreds, somehow at the same time.

He wanted to stand here and watch Lucas forever, maybe if he stood here long enough he could convince himself that Lucas was thinking about him. But his eyes strayed to the clock above the espresso machine instead of his best friend's face and he knew he had to leave, he had a train to catch. 

He pulled out the best smile he could and grabbed Lucas' hand so he could shake it. It took a few seconds but it drew the light-haired boy's attention back to Farkle and for the first time since Lucas had moved to New York, his gaze didn't make Farkle's heart beat faster, it was completely calm. “I've gotta go.” he let out a deep breath and Lucas met his gaze instead of the other way around. “You were a great person to know and I know you'll make her very happy. Goodbye, Lucas.” 

His words felt final and he knew they were, it resonated in his heart that this was the last time he'd see Lucas, this was the last time he'd let himself see Lucas until he died. He could've sworn he saw some pain in Lucas' eyes as he pulled his hands away but he convinced himself he imagined it as he walked to the door. Farkle allowed himself one look and as he glanced through the window he saw Lucas watching him leave. Farkle's smile was gone now though and he didn't have the strength in him to muster a new one. 

He'd always remember that last look, always remember everything about Lucas Friar: the boy who'd always loved him just not in the same way.


End file.
